


【授权翻译】As you lay sleeping

by ninorin0074658



Category: news(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常感谢这个作者能给我翻译的授权，她写的真的比我好很多，我的翻译并不能将她文章里的所有精华灵魂都体现出来。<br/>如果有机会，请大家去看原文。<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232881</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】As you lay sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢这个作者能给我翻译的授权，她写的真的比我好很多，我的翻译并不能将她文章里的所有精华灵魂都体现出来。  
> 如果有机会，请大家去看原文。  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232881

加藤成亮并不知道小山喜欢看着他睡觉的事情，更不知道他对此痴迷到几乎上瘾的地步。加藤在任何地方都能睡着，而当他睡着的时候小山就坐在他身边注视着他。他会看着他进入异相睡眠时眼球的转动，听着他做梦时唇瓣间泄露出的细小叹息和喃喃呓语，美梦时与他一起微笑，噩梦时与他一起皱眉。

有许多次，他想轻轻抚平他眉间的皱褶，也有许多次，他强压住心中为他撩开额前碎发的渴望。他多想感受加藤的鼻息打在他的肩上，也想紧紧贴着他的脸颊与他一同进入梦乡。他想要把轻柔的亲吻落在他的眼睑，也想贴着他的胸膛倾听他缓慢而有规律的心跳。

但他什么都不能做。因为他知道，如果他这样做，shige一定会醒来，然后猜测为什么他的好朋友在做这些并不是好朋友之间应该做的事。小山这些不为人知的想法从他们一起在K.K.Kitty时就有了，然而他一直没有付诸行动，他也坚信他永远不会。所以他选择观望，满足于安静的坐在一旁欣赏他的睡颜。

令人惊讶的是，唯一发现小山享受罪中之乐的竟是山P，他觉得这样的小山真是滑稽可爱。他总是对小山挤眉弄眼只是为了看他害羞脸红的样子。他向往那些崇高的事业，所以总是把自己想象成他们最大的支持者。这很有趣不是吗？他甚至想做一个koyashige的徽章。当然他最大的愿望还是团员能幸福。

有一次，大家坐着面包车去往拍摄地点，shige又睡着了。他从后座上滑下来，脸颊结结实实的撞在了窗玻璃上，每一次呼气时从他嘴里呼出的热气便在玻璃上画作一片小小的雾。每一次颠簸小山的脸都会抽搐一下，因为这时shige的脸总会被玻璃抽一耳光。

手越和锦户一边窃笑一边商讨着应该在shige睡着时对他做点什么，但意见总是不能统一，最终也没什么后续动作。小山听到他们的窃窃私语却没仔细去听，他的注意力全在加藤的睫毛上呢。他的睫毛不是很长，应该说就是普通的睫毛，但小山喜欢窗外的光打在他脸上时出现的深暗黑色，或者接近深蓝色。

车子忽然剧烈的颠簸了一下把加藤从梦中惊醒，呻吟了一声睁开了朦胧的睡眼，叹了口气转离了窗户。小山有点恐慌，因为加藤现在就枕在他的肩上，这是既是他过去一直渴望的也是他一直担心的。这和往常不一样啊，shige一直不和别人睡的太近的。即使在Jr.时期，和别人睡一个床他也会感到焦虑和不适。

“庆，”加藤用软绵绵的声音唤他，“窗户好凉，而且硌得慌。”

小山笑了笑，轻轻拍了下他的脑袋，强压下自己想要束缚住这个年轻人永远不让他离开自己的欲望，“shige可以枕我的肩膀嘛，呐？”

加藤不满的皱眉，“嘛，也不怎么舒服，但至少你是暖和的。”他叹口气挪的更近些。小山已经快要尖叫出声，因为他能感受到加藤的鼻息就喷在他的侧颈，能感受到他的心跳紧贴着自己的手臂，这让他感觉像室内一样暖和。他吞了一口口水，红着脸把环在加藤腰间的手臂轻轻收紧。

过了不久，小山邀请加藤出来吃每周一次的拉面，再度过一个电影之夜。加藤把在脑海里列了想要观看的电影清单的自己嗤笑了一番，他明明知道两个大男人在周五的晚上放弃去俱乐部或出去约会而选择窝在家里看电影是不正常的，但他还是愿意选择在小山家陈旧的沙发上与他共享一条毛毯而不是去那些烟雾缭绕的酒吧里买醉。

可笑，加藤自己也想知道小山什么时候成了他的老婆。

撇开这些玩笑话不谈，加藤并不知道从什么时候开始的，但他知道自己对好朋友的感情再也不像从前那般纯粹。每当他倚在小山家的沙发上，听他从前辈面前辛苦的工作谈到帮母亲端上拉面时他总会特别意识到这一点。

小山并不知道shige喜欢听他说话，当他们谈天说地的时候，shige总会沉醉于他的声音，在他讲到有点激动的时候默默微笑。加藤喜欢看他的好朋友这么有活力的样子——小山的眼睛总是闪闪发光，身体总是充满一种有弹性的活力和生机，这让他很想蜷在他的怀里取暖。从来没有别的哪个人让加藤觉得“啊在呆他身边好舒服”，他也从没想过会有这样的人。

Shige心不在焉的听着这个比自己大了3岁的人滔滔不绝的讲话，把头枕在沙发靠背上盯着小山蠕动的嘴唇——他在想今天早上，在想自己想要蜷在他怀里的欲望。他还记得小山的胳膊环在自己腰上的感受，手指贴在身体的一侧带来的热度。现在这急剧缩短的距离让他甚至能听到对方胸腔的共振，比原来从远处听的时候要强上十倍。

“所以，”小山的声音戳破了他头顶的思维泡泡，“你带了什么电影？”

加藤把《无人知晓》的盒子递给他，“这片子已经出了一段时间了，但我还没怎么看过。班上的同学给我推荐的。”

小山阅读了背面的介绍皱起了眉头，“这片看起来有点悲情啊。。。”

“我们没必要看啊。”加藤说。

“那我们接下来看什么？”

“什么都不需要看。”

“哈？！”小山吃惊的瞪大了眼，“但。。。但这是电影之夜啊，电影之夜怎么能没有电影。”

“为什么今天晚上非要是电影之夜啊？”加藤被逗笑了。真可爱——小山感到失落的点。

“因为！这是。。。我们的koyashige时间啊！”

“koyashige时间？”

小山的脸浮上一层可疑的绯红，他开始扯沙发靠垫一个磨损的边缘。“你知道的。。。我们需要一点时间为自己做点什么，我们一起。”

加藤感到自己的脸上也升起回应似的红色，心跳也比刚才更快了一点。“庆，我们做什么事情都在一起不是吗。我们一起购物，一起去沙滩，一起去吃饭，我们甚至一起去给你家的猫做诊查。”

“但是。。。但是这是电影之夜。”小山无力的反驳着。

加藤耸了耸肩，“然后呢？不管怎样我都会睡着。”

哼，巧妙的转移了话题。小山变得有点烦躁，把电影从加藤手里抢过来。“我们就看这个。我有时候能看些悲剧，你是知道的。”加藤笑着揉了揉他的头发表示同意。

电影引人入胜，也让人心碎。但这终究是一部节奏很慢的电影，没有多少对话和动作，这让加藤创下了新了入睡记录——只需要20分钟。

当小山感到加藤的体重慢慢叠加在自己身上时他正沉浸在电影情节中无法自拔，但那位小朋友抽鼻子的可爱声音让电影的画面变得那么苍白——他再也无法集中精力的看电影了。他不自觉的笑了，调整了下姿势让原本懒洋洋的倚在靠背上的加藤枕在自己肩上，用一只手环住他的肩膀，指尖在上臂温柔的上下摩挲。

小山能确实的感受到代表他们友谊的细线系在两人之间，即使他们成为朋友已经很多很多年，他还是觉得最近他们在一起的日子让他一步一步更靠近他，甚至要跨越他们之间的友谊。

加藤在他身边吐出一声细小的叹息，让他的视线转移到他的嘴上——那丰满的粉色唇瓣正邀请似的微微张开呢。他屏住呼吸，努力践踏自己想要触摸、想要品尝、想要吞吃的，近乎暴走的欲望，这样的努力让他的双手夸张的颤抖着。

如果他是个更坚定的人，他一定会推开加藤，保持他们之间界限清晰完整。但他总是有那么点软弱，尤其是涉及到内心的问题。他用那只空闲的手轻易的触碰了那柔软的双唇，仅仅是触碰，紧接着用指尖探索着shige的脸颊，抚平他的眉毛，穿过他的发丝，他从未有过像今天这样肆意的触摸的胆量。他知道自己应该停下，在这种shige随时都会醒来、他们的友谊随时都会毁的连渣都不剩的情况下。

但是小山停不下来。

他无法控制自己的手轻抚shige的肌肤，无法控制自己的头慢慢靠近shige的脸颊，无法控制自己的嘴唇最终、最终压在了shige的唇上。

“庆。”shige的鼻息打在他的脸上，小山感到现实朝自己飞奔而来，太迅速，太猛烈，让他的泪水立刻盈满了眼眶。他的心脏漏跳了一拍，空气在肺中凝固。他从逃到沙发另一端，撇开头不看shige——他也不敢看他，整个人都恐惧的发抖。

突然，一双微凉、纤细、带有薄茧的手抚上他的脸颊，将他的头转过来，他不得不面对shige的注视。Shige的眼神冷静、坚定、明亮，并不是困惑、气愤、厌恶，或是小山想象中的别的什么情绪。

“别想了，”shige的声音仅仅比悄悄话大一点，嘴角勾起一个小小的微笑，“你并不擅长这个。”

小山不好意思的笑着，一边轻轻拭去自己眼角因为完全放松下来而突然决堤的泪水。

“喂！”他无力的回应。在短短30分钟内，那么多强烈的感情穿过他的身体让他现在处于近乎虚脱的状态，终于放松下来后，他把手轻轻搭在shige的手腕上休息。

加藤用拇指轻轻摩擦着小山的颧骨，他努力在小山面前做出一副冷静的样子，其实他的心里乱的就像关八开完party后的残局。他早在小山第一次触碰他时就醒了，一方面他欣喜若狂，想要义无反顾地跳进他们之间这不管算是什么的关系，一方面又为将要改变什么的未知感到害怕和难以置信。

小山清了清喉咙张嘴想要说些什么，但千言万语脱口而出却只有“shige。。。shige。。。shige。。。shige。。。shige。。。”

当加藤想起眼前这个人就是小山，K酱，他最好的朋友，他那个有点蠢萌、心地善良、能说会道的好朋友，他心里便仿佛有什么东西被整齐的安置好，让他不自觉的想勾起嘴角。不管他们之间的感情将向什么方向发展，小山永远是小山。

加藤咧嘴笑的灿烂，坚定地吻上小山的唇。

小山发出短促的一声呻吟，在热烈地吻回去之前像是被封印了似的愣了将近一分钟。他们吻得一塌糊涂，因为谁都绷不住脸上的笑容，他轻轻拉开两人的距离当他感受到加藤的牙锐利地划伤了自己的下唇，而对方红着脸在伤处又轻轻啄了一口。

“呐，shige。。。”

“嗯？”加藤用双手环住小山的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口。

“你知道。。。我有一点喜欢你。”

加藤在小山的腰侧狠狠掐了一把以至于他都跳了起来，“一点？！你有时候也蠢萌过头了吧！“

“比一点多得多！“

“这还差不多，“加藤说，”我也有那么一点喜欢你啦。“

 

几天后，加藤走进他们的练习室便见到了奇特的景象——小山胸前一个小小的、圆圆的、亮亮的光点一直在他眼前闪耀。那是一个纽扣，上面用闪亮的金字写着“koyashige ラブ！！！“。

准确的说，那是个徽章。

加藤瞬间想找个地缝钻进去，环顾一圈却发现每人都有一个。手越把它别在书包上，massu别在了裤子上，最得意的小山和山P都把它别在了胸前，而亮似乎把它当做练习射橡皮圈的靶子。

小山明朗的笑着，掏出另一枚徽章。“呐，shige！可爱吧？这个是你的~是山P给我们做的哟~“

亮在他的角落里嘟囔着什么，一边朝他自己的那枚徽章射出一个橡皮圈。


End file.
